Nazz Comes Home Part 1
One day in the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy were hanging out by themselves, until they heard a loud noise emerging from the streets. They looked out of their window and saw it were the others, greeting and celebrating Nazz' return. She was back from the break she took a month ago, yet was still visibly upset. Leaving didn't help; her mind was still with her late husband. Not that they believed a holiday would fix everything, but at the very least distract her from his death and show there was more to live for. But it's been a year and her mood was still the same.. "Y-Yo Nazz!" Eddy joined the group, "Welcome back! Had a lotta fun, I bet..?" "Yeah.." she replied sluggishly. Ed and Eddy stared at each other. The rest didn't know how to respond to that, either. "It'll fade, ok!" he continued, "Even if it takes another year, you'll feel better again!" "Dork..!" Kevin hissed, "Shut up..!" Nazz just looked at him, then the others, whereafter she silently walked away with tears swelling in her eyes. He didn't mean to rub dirt in the wound, but the others didn't care. "Cold, Eddy." Jonny remarked. "What did I do?" "She just got back and you're already throwing that Double D stuff on her!" Kevin told him off. "So.. what, we can't mention Double D around her ever again? How's that fair towards us! And how's that gonna help her!" "If you see she's still dealing with it, you shut up! It's not hard, Eddy!" "But what if she deals with it forever?" Ed pondered. "I think the problem is she's still single, she needs a new guy to sweep her off her feet.." Eddy then smiled. "W-What's that stupid smile about..!" Kevin snarled, "Are you talking about yourself? HA! You really think you got a chance with NAZZ?" "Yeah!? I've always been the most handsome kid in town!" "Don't even bother embarrassing yourself, loser! Besides.." Kevin smiled in turn, "..we all know the only reason Nazz even looked at Double Dweeb is cause she wanted a guy who looked like me." "Yeah, hot stuff? So why'd ya let another guy have her?" "Hey man, I never knew she liked me!" "Sounds like you're talking outta yer donkey, Kevin! Nazz got class, she'd never fall for you!" "She'd never fall for YOU! She picked Double D, what do you have in common with him?" "My love for Nazz!" "Puh! Yeah! Get in line with every other guy in the world!" "..Forget about it!" Eddy grumbled and turned around. This wasn't the right time to fight over her, anyway. She just came back and was obviously still grieving Double D, to think about dating her would be.. like Double D would say.. insensitive. Eddy entered his room and dropped himself on the bed. Nazz always looked so conflicted with herself. Like she wanted to move on -and has tried to have fun many times- but it always ended up filling her with guilt. So far Eddy could guess, he wasn't a psychiatrist. Still, how come he didn't mind going out with the widowed wife of his dead best friend? Perhaps girls needed more time to grieve than guys? He couldn't say, he still wasn't a psychiatrist. Suddenly, he heard knocking on his door. It was probably Ed, but he didn't really want to talk with him about Nazz right now. It was late and he planned on going to bed early tonight. "Ed, go home, we'll talk tomorrow!" he called from his bed. "It's me..!" a feminine voice replied. Eddy quickly jumped up and sprinted to the door. "Nazz?" "Sorry for that show back there, I didn't mean to make you look like the bad guy.." she muttered. "Uh..! Heheh!" Eddy chuckled sheepishly, "I'm used to being the bad guy..! Just now I was the 'bed' guy, actually!" Nazz stared at him with a blank expression, whereafter a smile followed. "Eddy, you're always so funny!" she laughed. "R-Really?" "Thanks for cheering me up, dude.. I bet you didn't know, but you always cheer me up." "That's cool!" "Whenever I'm having a bad time, hearing your voice and seeing your funny little skits make me forget all about it." "Skits.. You mean my scams?" "Eddy.." "Yeah?" "I.." Droplets of sweat started to aggressively jump from his body. What did Nazz come to do, where was this conversation going? "Things happened so fast!" she continued, "And I was happy.. with Double D, don't get me wrong." "A-Ah?" "I just wish you had the courage back then.. to ask me.. instead." "Ask you w-what?" "I wanted to marry you for so long, it's been eating me up! I know it's not true; but, it feels like I didn't value Double D. After his passing, I kept thinking of you..! Like.. like.. I was happy to have my freedom back to try again! Double D died and I was happy! It's messed up!" "I.. I don't think you were happy with sockhead's death, no one was!" "But it FEELS like that, don't you understand?" Nazz cried, "Double D was so sweet to me, but.. I couldn't even grieve him normally, like a real wife! I feel disgusted by myself!" "I don't know.. what to say right now." "I know! I know. I didn't know what to say for a long time, either." "Well, listen.. It's, um, been a year. Y-You've waited long enough, right?" Eddy carefully shrugged, "Wherever Double D's right now, he'll understand. No one wants you to keep on being unhappy just cause you think that's how you should feel." "Are you saying you wanna try this with me?" "I'd like..! I'm.. um.. I'm pretty tired." he then replied, "Can I get back to ya later?" He just went through a whirlwind of emotions, making a decision now was not a good idea. He thought Nazz was originally about to syke him, not give an actual confession. Eddy was slightly disturbed by her choice to marry a man that wasn't her first pick, but at the same time, didn't know of the events that led to it. Was it his failure? Had she been waiting for him to approach her? Wasn't that something he's always done? He couldn't even recall, he just wanted to go to bed right now. Tomorrow was a new day. To Be Continued.. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction